


Love me like I do

by maridoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Questioning, like take it as you will, one-sided reassurance, surprise appearance from a midori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maridoll/pseuds/maridoll
Summary: “Are there stars in the sky, tonight?”
A small intake of breath, shaky like laughter, was the only real answer needed. Still, Furi adjusted his head just a little bit and indulged him. “Yes.”
[not great at these aha]





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a warm-up for my nano thing tonight.
> 
> ..didn't quite work out that way oops

Going into the future, Akashi had come to accept it as somewhat of a routine.

Somewhere, somehow, most days Furi would find a way to ask if he was really loved. Akashi would always reply in favor, yes, he was, doing it in whatever little way he could come up with off the top of his head. 

He never grew weary, tired with it all. He had long since accepted his partner had insecurities, and addressing them however often was needed was of the utmost importance to him.

“Sei?”

Akashi opened his eyes, breaking his concentration, and turned his head away from the small table hosting the wooden shogi board. Furi was sitting on the couch in the connected living space, sipping on a glass of water. 

“Yes?”

Slowly, he twisted his neck so that soft, brown orbs matched the reflection off of Akashi’s own maude-colored ones, shown this way in the the early light filtering in from the peaks of high windows. There was a small downward twist on his lips, but it didn’t dip any further as he spoke.

“Do you still love me?”

Akashi’s eyes warmed, melted even more than he thought was possible. A gentle smile filled the lower half of his face, and it was soon covered by a sleeve as he brought his hand up, curling fingers to envelope the shogi piece he was holding. He let his gaze flicker to an empty space for a moment, thinking, and then revealed his mouth once more as he spoke, eyes locked back onto the others’.

“If I win this game in my next move, then yes.”

Across from him, Midorima snorts, albeit gentle, and adjusts his glasses. Furi’s expression doesn’t change, but he does maneuver his limbs to better see the board, curling up along the back of the couch. He takes this as his cue, and places the piece on the center left of the board, moving it forward two spots.

Midorima stiffens, then sighs, shoulders barely drooped. What had he expected, after all?

Akashi lets his smile widen, eyes still somewhat lidded, and looks back over at Furi.

He’s got his chin buried into overlapping arms, hands hanging over the edge of the furniture, and his eyes slightly glimmer. The edges of his lips are softly upturned as he meets Akashi’s gaze.

He would be there to assure him, again and again.

They were at the foot of an observatory -or rather, Kuroko’s house, set up with a functioning telescope when a certain someone had heard about the meteor shower and insisted a close-up look. The grass was downy to touch, and they set nestled in it, shoulder to shoulder. Akashi liked moments like this -quiet, peaceful, almost like he could fall asleep with little effort. 

Furi’s hand crept across the grass and settled on top of his. Akashi only relaxed more, moving a few fingers to curl around the offered limb. Taking it as an invitation, Furi leaned over to rest his cheek on his shoulder, dark hair ruffling bright strands. 

“Sei,” he breathed out.

“Kouki,” he replied in turn.

“Do you love me?”

He tipped back his head just a little, looking up, up, up as the galaxy revealed itself in all its splendor. No sighing, no laughing, nothing that could be taken the wrong way. 

“Are there stars in the sky, tonight?”

A small intake of breath, shaky like laughter, was the only real answer needed. Still, Furi adjusted his head just a little bit and indulged him. “Yes.”

He moved so he was level with the other’s face, meeting him halfway. “Then yes,” he whispered, letting their lips do the rest of the talking.

The flip side never mattered-

 . . . most times.

The dim glow in the room came from one lamp in a small corner. Akashi was reclined back into a mound of pillows, Furi sprawled out by his stomach, arms loosely circling his waist. Akashi felt him shift and looked down from his paperback.

A mound of brown hair sat atop his abdomen, soft exhales coming from it. To be expected -it was rather late. What was not were the breathy words that followed,, though he supposed he should’ve expected that as well.

“Do you love me, Seij?”

He blinked. “I love you,” he answered honestly, almost innocently. Then a thought arose to mind. “ . . Do you love me?”

No answer came.

Steeling himself, Akashi soon recognized the even breathing. Furi had fallen asleep, probably not hearing his words. Probably.

Residing to do the same, he marked his book and reached over to flip off the light.

In the sudden noise of his lover’s shuffling, Furi released an undetected nervous sigh of relief. 

-

When Akashi woke up, it was to the glare of green digital letters. The hour was two. He was cold.

Discovering his left side was exposed to the air, he reached out and pulled the edge of a blanket closer. Then he paused, got on his elbows. A hand snaked out and moved along the mattress, but to no avail.

He was alone.

Biting on his lower lip, Akashi closed his eyes and flopped back down. It was too early to deal with this.

-

The sun was too bright that morning.

He almost considered coffee, then remembered he had the day off, and chose to boil some tea, flopping onto the couch in the meantime. 

Akashi cupped a hand over his mouth as a yawn escaped. He could channel-surf. He could read. He could -

_eeeeeeeeeeeee_

Ah. He stood. The tea was ready.

He contemplated all those things, but what ultimately won his attention was the stack of paper he noticed on the table as he came back into the room. Akashi frowned, set down his tea, and picked up the first sheet. Oh.

_Oh._

Carefully setting that piece down, he picked up the stack next, leaning into the cushions. It was a single-sitting thing. Not like he had anything planned for the day otherwise. 

He was ten pages in when he felt tears slip down his cheeks.

Another fifteen and his tea had grown cold, forgotten. 

He barely stumbled through the last two, composure lost in the comfort of his own home.

Finishing the last sheet, he looked up to discover the couch strewn with the white pages, all thirty of them. And he couldn’t believe. He couldn’t believe it. He had to look up at the ceiling and contemplate his existence for a minute.

Because all around him were letters to form words to form sentences that told a tale of how one Furihata Kouki absolutely adored one Akashi Seijuurou. His question from the previous day had been answered, and it was everything he had constantly said and even more. 

He reached for his phone, dialing an all-too-familiar number.

“ _Hello?”_

He had no idea how to respond.

_-_

_Sei. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I hope these next pages reiterate that._

_-KF_

**Author's Note:**

> lmao you thought there would be angst
> 
> there's tons more on my [tumblr](cheyenneswirl.tumblr.com/tagged/writing) than here btw


End file.
